particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Government and Politics of Kirlawa
Politics of Kirlawa takes place in a framework of a decentralized unitary representative democratic presidential republic, characterized by strict separation of powers betwen the executive branch, headed by the popularly-elected Taoiseach, and the legislative, known as the Senate of Kirlawa. Kirlawa has a multi-party system. Executive power is exercized by the cabinet, nominated and headed by the Taoiseach but whose members must be confirmed by the Senate. The judiciary is partly independent of the executive and the legislature, and the highest court is the Supreme Court of Kirlawa. At the provincial level executive power is vested in the Gobharnóir elected in a first-past-the-post system, and legislative power is vested in provincial Senates. At the municipal level most government takes place under a demarchic system. National and provincial legislative and executive elections take place concurrently every four years unless early elections are called. National government Leadership Legislative branch Legislative power in Kirlawa belongs to the Kilani Senate (Seanad Phoblacht Kirlawa, literally "Senate of the Republic of Kirlawa"). Though the ministers of the government are on the top of the ladder, laws and treaties can only be ratified by this group. The members of the Kilani Senate are called Senators. The Senators' most used venue for campaigning is the rostrum, a traditional concession to the time when modern communication tools were not present. Modern tools as well are used to contact voters, like TV shows, blogs, mail advertising, posters, and websites. Heated debates and funny little stories are always part of a discussion here. The Kilani Senate is often the place of international meetings as well as the annual new year's celebration, to which the Kirlawan citizens are invited by the government. The people of the continent of Majatra regard this place as one of the major powers that others cannot deny to listen to from time to time. Each town and city has its own Senate, where elected and appointed magistrates handle the tasks of daily life. The villages and rural districts are mostly connected to governmental structures of neighbouring towns and cities. Though in modern times ballots can be handled electronically, now the voters tick the box next to the name of their favored candidate and drop the ballot in a box. Two members of each party then count the ballots. This prevents cheating. The Kirlawan citizens are proud to combine modernity with traditional elements in Kirlawa. Executive branch Taoiseach The executive of the Republic is led by a popularly-elected Taoiseach. They serve as Head of State and Head of Government, as Commander-in-Chief of the armed forces, and has the right of receiving and sending ambassadors. Magistrates Those whom the Senate elects form the government of Kirlawa. A wide spectrum of political leanings exist within the cabinet, but all offices are intended to be filled with the best possible persons. One of the differences in comparison with other nations on Terra is the power of each office. Some of them have more power than others or share power. But all are responsible for their office alone and have to give a vindication speech after their turn. They can't get punished as member of the cabinet but later when they are just senators again their illegal acts can be punished. Nevertheless it is a high honour to be elected to hold an office and most, if not all, Senators work hard toward this goal. It offers high reputation and influence and their descendants are proud to have well known if not famous family members within their ranks. Judicial branch The judicial branch is composed of a hierarchy of law courts which ensure that any proposed or imposed executive enforcement complies with Kirlawan law and international treaties, with the Supreme Court being the highest institution. Local government Political parties Category:Government and politics of Kirlawa